oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Takumoto Yamamoto
"When you come to the raging river with your army, do not force your horse to run over the bridge. Instead, get off your horse, take its reigns and lead it across the bridge. Patience and care will yield its own rewards." History Takumoto Yamaoto is the name given to the kasatha born into Saishu, a Shengese outpost in Bricca. Being a servant family of kasatha, one of the few non-humans who came to Saishu from far away, Takumoto ("Taku" to those who knew him personally) made his way to become samurai, taking special training with the sword in the name of his family and lord. After some time training and serving the lords of Saishu, Taku was sent off to the far city of Haven in the hopes of establishing a connection with the city and open the doors to trade and alliance with the kingdom. With little more than his armor and basic swords, he made his journey to the city of Haven, ready to swear his loyalty to those who would be his new lords, this loyalty being the gift of Saishu to Haven. After Taku arrived in Haven, he attempted to find his way through, meeting several characters along the way. One of those characters was Prince Ventus who was believed to have been gone until then. Ventus arranged a meeting with Haven's diplomat and Taku managed to establish a friendship between Saishu and Haven. With his task accomplished, he was to swear his loyalty to a lord of Haven's choosing, Prince Ventus being the recipient of Haven's first true samurai. Taku, since then, had met Lord Ishiyama Kenji, a noble from Saishu whom Taku had many disagreements with, namely on Kenji's conduct and idea of "honor" as Taku believes Kenji to be lacking real honor. Taku explained that honor was a code of conduct, not morality, though he found Kenji to be stubborn in what he believed to be honor. To this day, he remains displeased with Kenji, though he would not dare act or speak out against Kenji publicly given the culture Taku had grown up in. Appearance Being kasatha, Taku has no hair, his eyes a deep red and having four arms on his torso rather than two. While he certainly stands out among the mostly-human population of Saishu, he shows his honor and loyalty to the city with the colors of the Council he wears on a daily basis, the main color being the scarf over his face that the kasatha typically wear as a traditional aspect of the kasatha. He bears a tattoo atop his head, mostly blackstipes with a pair of thin white stripes offset to the left among the tribal-style black stripes Personality Takumoto is fiercely loyal to his family, lords and friends in that order. If anyone were to disrespect or insult any of them, he would gladly take up his sword in response unless otherwise told not to. He also devoutly follows his tenants as samurai, getting up early in the morning at the first light of the rising sun, washing his hands with cold water, beginning his morning routines, praying and cleaning his swords. To have him as a friend is a great sign of respect from the stoic male. But to have him as an enemy usually means you have shown disrespect to him or his friends. Friends He has yet to make friends outside of Saishu Enemies He has yet to make enemies outside of Saishu Aspirations Taku has quite the ambition: To establish a new empire in Vaniya in the name of Sheng and his people. Category:Player Characters